Rasguño
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette fue rasguñada por un gato callejero. Chat Noir le trató la herida.


Estaba malherido teniendo sangre pegada en su pelaje, su movilidad era lenta y pausada, no tranquila, siendo así porque estaba lastimado. Otros gatos callejeros le habían hecho esto y en medio de su escape, había aterrizado en el balcón de Marinette.

Cuando lo vio al minino, ella de inmediato quiso ayudarlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a su habitación y trajo todos los elementos para tratar la herida.

Pero no la dejó, debió suponerlo. Era una desconocida, motivo por el cual, al querer desinfectar su herida le dio un zarpazo en señal de negativa; teniendo tres grandes líneas rojas sobre el dorso de su mano, quien luego de lastimarla, huyó.

Ella miró la herida mientras se mordía los labios. Le ardía y de inmediato la cubrió con su otra mano.

—Solo quería ayudarlo —musitó tristemente— Parece que no les gusto a los gatos.

—Yo no lo creo, My Princess —Marinette levantó la mirada sorprendiéndose de ver a Chat Noir— Hay uno que le gustas —dijo sonriendo. Ella siguió mirándola atónita— Si aún no te diste cuenta soy yo.

—¿C-como tú, apareciste...?

—Estaba de paseó y vi a ese gato correr desde tu balcón, supuse que paso algo para que huyera.

—Solo quería curarlo, pero él...

En eso, sacó la mano que le cubría su herida. Tenía que desinfectarla.

Por otra parte, Chat Noir abrió la boca sorprendido, al percatarse de que el lugar en donde le iba brindar un beso, tenía tres líneas largas sobre el dorso de su mano.

—¿Eso te lo hizo ese gato?

—Sí.

—¿Pero qué? si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera perseguido para pelear con él —su mirada amenazando el horizonte.

Marinette se rió al imaginárselo. Por alguna razón, se imaginaba al gato callejero -a pesar de estar herido- vencedor, en vez del héroe de Paris.

—Pero, no te preocupes... My Princess —dijo— Voy a curarte esa herida —ella se extrañó por lo dicho.

Quedándose inmóvil, cuando su mano fue alzada a la altura de su boca, donde el minino saco su lengua y comenzó a lamber la sangre pasando por su piel lastimada. La muchacha enrojeció por la acción, intentando apartar la mano en intentos nulos, al estar fuertemente sujetada.

—¡Ya para!

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó casualmente deteniéndose esa acción para relamer sus labios.

Marinette estaba roja. Su mano se sentía pegajosa y tibia, el mismo lugar que Chat lamio.

—No puedes simplemente lamerme —espetó— ¡Tengo que desinfectar la herida!

—¡Hey! no tengo rabia, estoy perfectamente vacunado.

—No hablo por ti, hablo por el otro gato.

—Ah... —emitió—¿Te duele?

—Estoy bien —sonriendo— No es nada... no te preocupes —Y levantó su kit médico, dándole la espalda— Voy para adentro ¡Hasta luego! —pero en el proceso de meterse por la escotilla, se sorprendió de que el gatito la estaba siguiendo.

—¿Pasa algo?

Chat Noir se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Ah... y-yo este... —articuló sin saber porque sus pies se movieron a su dirección, tal vez si... su herida no había recibido tratamiento y él...

—¿Quieres pasar? —ofreció por cortesía.

—¿Puedo?

—Si—afirmó— Si gustas, puedes tener un vaso de leche...

—Seria perrrfecto... y ¿Y galletas?

Ella asintió. Chat Noir sonrió mientras lo seguía.

—Voy a buscarlas —anunció bajando empezando a bajar las escaleras de su habitación— Tu espera aquí.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Chat, Marinette lo miró sin comprender y mucho menos cuando la tomó de la muñeca.

—Tienes que tratar tu herida primero ¡Déjame ayudarte!

La muchacha lo miró con precaución.

—No te lameré si es eso lo que te preocupa —aseguró notando como esa herida seguía brotando -poca, pero de igual manera- sangre— pero déjame desinfectarla y vendarte —añadió.

Marinette asintió.

—Está bien.

Él sonrió y se puso manos a la obra. Con algodón empapado de alcohol lo apoyo en la herida, esa misma que ardía y soplaba con cariño de una manera que le hacía saltar los colores a la joven, quien resistía con valentía el ardor. Para luego terminar y vendarle cuidadosamente la mano.

Al terminar para la sorpresa de Marinette no la soltó, sus dedos rozándose con los encuerados de él.

—Es una pena que hubieras salido lastimada cuando solo querías curarlo.

—Es solo un rasguño —poniéndose incomoda ante la mirada que le daba, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosado al ver como él deposito un casto beso en las vendas, y sintiendo que le fallaba la respiración cuando hablo tan cerca de su mano que su aliento rozaba sus dedos descubiertos.

—Es bueno que solo sea un rasguño... pero eso no signifique que me guste que estés herida.

Ella tragó saliva por los nervios que la mirada de él, le propiciaba y rápidamente apartó la mano que le felino le sujetaba.

—Voy por las galletas y la leche... —dijo apartándose de él— ¡Ya vuelvo!

Y huyó de ahí para traerle la merienda. Sintiendo como el rasguño palpitaba ¿O era su corazón? Como sea... cada vez que miraría esa venda estaba segura que Chat Noir vendría a su mente.

 _Como justo ahora._


End file.
